Jojo's Inner Rock Talent
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo brings his rock talent to a talent show. His singing persona: a punk-rock feel on the talent show! Inspired by "Misery Business" from Paramore. I hope this ROCKS!


Horton Hears A Who: Jojo's Inner-Rock Talent

by: Terrell James

One evening, some of the students at Whoville High were taking place at the Whoville High Talent Show. He was selected to sing to a song he wrote. All of the parents of the students were anxiously waiting to see the student's talents. Jojo's parents and all of his 96 sisters were there to attend and support Jojo's talent. The principal of Whoville High said, "Welcome, all parents, to the Whoville High Talent Show. We would like for you to see your children's talents or hidden talents."

The audience were cheering for the students. We're gonna start of the show with our breakdancer: Jordan Donovan.

Backstage, Jojo was feeling a little stage fright about seeing a thousand people showing his talent. Mike and Cody came from behind and Mike said, "You nervous?"

"A lot, man. I've never done this before." said Jojo.

"Here's the trick: just imagine the audience looking like rock stars." said Mike.

"It always cures our stage fright when we perform." said Cody.

"Really?" asked Jojo.

"It always has. What's your cure?" asked Mike.

"I look at my family and they will give me my support and know that they'll cheer for me." said Jojo.

"That's a better stage fright." said Cody.

An hour later, Jojo was called to perform a little song for the talent show. He felt extremelty confident and ready to rock the stage with his Electric Who-Guitar, amps and speakers. He stood up in front of everyone and said, "This is a song I wrote about 2 weeks ago when I was bullied, so I hope it'll rock this auditorium. Please enjoy it. It's awesome."

He fired up the guitar and made the audience feel like it's a rock concert. Then, he started playing the guitar and fill the energy up and started to sing.

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_He's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought she was mine, he caught her by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_He finally set her free_

_I told her I couldn't lie, she was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we're caught on fire_

_He's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got her what I want her now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But, dude, does it feel so good_

_Cause I got her where I want her now_

_And if you could, then you know you would_

_It's gonna just feel so..._

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances, they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a jerk, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry, man, but I passed it up, now look this way_

_There's a million other boys who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got her where I want her now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you_

_But, dude, does it feel so good_

_Cause I got her where I want her right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_It's gonna just feel so..._

_It's just feels so good_

_I watched her wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watching my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

Jojo has brought in a little heavy rock performance and like a regular rock star, he shakes his head up and down and plays the guitar riff very fast, which makes the audience go wild. Then, he leaped up from the air holding his guitar and landed back to the stage and he continued to sing.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got her where I want her now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got her where I want her now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you, now_

_But, dude, does it feel so good_

_Cause I got her where I want her now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_It's gonna feel so..._

_It just feels so good_

The song ended with Jojo sticking out a rock sign. The crowd cheered wildly and Jojo's family were cheering for him. Ned exclaimed, "That's my son!"

Jojo bowed his head and said, "Thank you. Thank you guys very much."

He went back to the curtains and saw Mike and Cody feeling really excited. Mike said, "Dude, that was FREAKING AWESOME!"

"You made the stage like a rock concert. That was so cool." said Cody.

Jojo chuckles and said, "Thanks, man. I gotta bring out my inner-rock star attitude."

20 minutes later, the principal sent in the three finalists: breakdancer: Jordan Donovan, sweet singer: Amber Maverick and rock-steady: Jojo McDodd. The principal said, "In third place with a sweet voice, Amber Maverick."

She came to the principal and gives a 3rd place ribbon. She felt pretty happy about herself. Then, the principal said, "In second place, he really brings the house down and it's our amazing breakdancer, Jordan Donovan."

Jordan walked to the principal and gave him a 2nd place ribbon. He let out a peace-out sign. And then, he finally said, "And the winner of the Whoville High Talent Show and coming in first place, with a rock-star feeling is our very own, Jojo McDodd!"

The audience went wild for Jojo's intense talent. He walked towards the principal and gave him a 1st place ribbon. He looked at Jojo and said, "Congratulations, Mr. McDodd."

5 minutes later, Jojo saw his family feeling really happy for him. Ned said, "Son, that was awesome!"

"Thanks, dad." said Jojo.

"Jojo, you've really brought the house down. I feel like I was at a rock concert and you're the star. We just can't say how proud we were of you." said Sally.

"Thanks, you guys." said Jojo.

* * *

This fanfic was inspired my favorite band and song: Paramore's "Misery Business." I love that song, so I wanted to bring a punk-rock solid feel to Jojo's talents. I hope this helps a little. R&R, please!


End file.
